A Little Light
by FateBinder JeAnne
Summary: Chris selalu meninggalkan sejejak cahaya untuk Claire. Post Code: Veronica X.


**Setting:** Post Code Veronica X

**Summary: **Chris selalu meninggalkan sejejak cahaya untuk Claire

**Disclaimer:** Chris, Claire, anything in RE:CVX punya Capcom. Gelasnya mungkin punya saya.

**A Little Light**

by FateBinder JeAnne

"Clair-e... Aku... cinta... pada-"

"Steve! Steve!"

"STEEEVE!"

Mata Claire terbuka paksa. Mimpi itu lagi. Sudah malam ketiga ia mimpi begini. Nafasnya berat dan teratih-atih, sedikit ia bisa merasakan keningnya basah oleh keringat dingin, dan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Claire mulai kembali menghirup nafas banyak-banyak, menenangkan dirinya lalu bergeser sedikit ke posisi tidur yang lebih santai.

_Steve... Dia mati begitu saja. Sialan betul Alexia itu, tidak manusiawi. Dia memang tidak bisa dibilang manusia pada dasarnya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Steve? Dia sudah menderita cukup banyak, dia terjebak di pulau itu bukan karena hal yang ia lakukan. Seharusnya Steve bisa selamat. Steve bisa selamat..._

Claire mulai menangis. Hatinya capek.

_Dan pria itu... Siapa dia? Untuk apa dia membawa Steve? Dan mengapa ia begitu benci pada Chris?_

Claire membiarkan airmatanya mengalir. Mungkin ini akan membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang. Mungkin. Claire memang tangguh, tapi Claire merasa menangis akan membuatnya lebih manusia mengingat monster-monster yang telah ia lalui. Monster itu bukan hanya merupakan zombie, atau makhluk ciptaan Umbrella yang mengerikan. Monster itu bisa berbentuk manusia. Manusia yang tidak punya hati. Manusia yang tidak mau berempati dengan manusia lain dan membuat kekacauan, melepaskan makhluk-makhluk buas ke Raccoon City. Membahayakan anak kecil tak berdosa seperti Sherry, atau membunuh Steve.

Tiba-tiba pintu diketuk. Claire terkejut. Dari luar terdengar suara, "Claire?"

Dengan suara yang sedikit serak dan tertahan Claire menjawab, "Ya?"

Pintu kamar terbuka, cahaya dari luar meresap kedalam kamar. Membentuk garis seperti jalan lurus dimana ada Chris diujungnya, terlihat khawatir. Chris masuk, Claire mencoba menghentikan tangisnya. Ia tidak ingin membuat Chris khawatir. Sejak insiden ini, ia merasa telah membuatnya susah.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya abangnya itu, sambil perlahan jalan mendekatinya. Claire menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Aku... Terbangun."

Chris duduk di tempat tidurnya, lalu menepuk bahu Claire yang sedang duduk sambil merangkul kaki dengan selimut tipis. Melihat Chris yang ada disitu, ada persis di depannya, rasanya Claire semakin ingin menangis.

Claire hampir tidak percaya kalau akhirnya ia bertemu lagi dengan Chris. Ia harus mengalami _semua itu_ dulu, menerjang Raccoon City yang penuh makhluk buas dan kanibal, jadi tahanan di Rockfort Island, nyasar di Antartika, sampai akhirnya Chris lah yang menemukannya. Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu dan mereka akhirnya menetap di apartemen kecil di sebuah daerah di benua Eropa. Sembari Claire mencari hidup yang layak, Chris menyiapkan misi pembasmian Umbrella disana.

Dan lagi... Semua yang harus dilalui itu...

Dari raut wajah dan matanya, mata yang sama dengan miliknya, Claire tahu kalau Chris bisa mengerti apa yang sedang ia rasakan.

"Chris, Aku-"

"Ssh..." katanya pelan, "Aku rasa gadis tangguh sepertimu pun bisa hancur di dalam kadang-kadang. Harus kuakui, aku pun demikian."

"Chris..."

Keduanya duduk berdampingan, dan lengan besarnya yang panjang, Chris merangkul Claire utuh-utuh. Ia sedikit menepuk-nepuk pundaknya seperti Ibu keduanya lakukan ketika salah satu dari mereka sedang sedih. Claire membenamkan kepalanya ke pundak Chris. Mencoba menenangkan diri sebagaimana Chris mencoba menenangkannya.

"Claire, kau tahu. Sejak misi di Spencer Estate itu aku juga tidak bisa tidak mimpi buruk setiap malam. Bahkan Jill bilang moodku berubah seperti cewek PMS. Separah itu." katanya.

"Bagaimana kau... Bagaimana kau melalui semuanya? Chris, apa yang kita alami bukan mimpi buruk. Itu realita yang jadi mimpi buruk," Claire lalu menghela nafas, "Mungkin karena aku tahu Leon dan Sherry hidup, tapi Steve..."

Chris terdiam. Claire juga bingung bagaimana ia harus teruskan.

"Steve- Dia... Dia seharusnya selamat." Isaknya lagi, "Aku sudah bertemu denganmu, dan harusnya kita bisa selamat bertiga waktu itu. Kita sudah hampir disitu. Kalau saja kita tidak berpisah, kalau saja si Alexia itu-"

Claire akhirnya pecah, ia memeluk Chris erat-erat. Malam itu berubah jadi pilu sepilu waktu itu, sejak ia pertama lolos dari Raccoon City. Kalau saja ia tidak sebegitu keras kepala mencari Chris, tapi mungkin akan sama pilunya. Dan airmatanya terus mengalir. Inilah mimpi buruk yang sebenarnya. Ketika mimpi buruk itu adalah realita yang menghantui kita.

Sambil mengusap-usap lengan Claire, Chris pun berbisik, "Menangislah, menangislah sepuasmu. Sekarang kita tidak bisa apa-apa. Kita hanya punya lukanya."

Sampai akhirnya Claire mulai capek dan terisak-isak, Chris melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menyelimuti badan adik kecilnya itu dengan si selimut tipis. Lalu ia berdiri.

"Kuambilkan air minum, ya." ujarnya. Dengan letih Claire mengangguk.

Claire melihat Chris yang keluar kamar dan membiarkan pintunya terbuka. Melihatnya ia teringat masa kecilnya dahulu. Ketika ia masih tiga tahun, dan Chris baru saja naik kelas 5 SD. Sama seperti ketika itu, ia berbagi kamar dengan Chris. Dan Ibu yang mengira keduanya sudah tidur selalu menutup pintunya. Claire akan terbangun, melihat sendirian di kegelapan. Membayangkan akan apa yang datang menghantuinya. Claire pasti meringkuk sendirian ketakutan di dalam selimut sampai ia capek sendiri dan ketiduran, tapi pasti Ibu akan lupa lagi menutup pintu dan Claire tidak akan tidur nyaman lagi. Sampai suatu malam, Chris menyadari adiknya menangis dan ketakutan. Tanpa bilang apa-apa, ia bangun, membuka pintu dan membiarkan seberkas cahaya masuk. Menyinari bagian kamar dimana tempat tidur Claire berada. Paginya Chris bilang kepada Ibu untuk tidak lupa melakukan hal yang sama malam nanti dan seterusnya, sampai akhirnya Claire dapat tidur tanpa takut di dalam kegelapan.

_Ia tidak lupa..._ Pikirnya dalam hati. Tangisnya mulai mereda seutuhnya.

Chris masuk kedalam kamar, ia tidak menutup pintunya lagi. Ia membawa segelas bening berisi air dan duduk disamping Claire lagi dan memberikannya air itu. Claire meminumnya. Lalu mengetahui nafasnya sudah teratur dan menenang, Chris tersenyum. Lalu mengacak-acak rambut panjang adiknya.

Hanya satu-satunyalah Chris yang ia punya sekarang. Ia tahu ia tidak bisa terus bergantung tetapi kadang ada sesuatu yang enggan untuk dipisah. Kehilangan Steve membuat ia tidak ingin melalui semua itu lagi. Kematian Steve harus dibayar. Apapun yang terjadi, Claire tidak ingin dan tidak sanggup kehilangan Chris. Claire tahu bahawa dirinya kuat, tapi mungkin mengetahui ada Chris bersamanya, Claire merasa kalau ia masih memiliki seseorang dan ada seseorang yang memilikinya. Tanpa pamrih atau alasan.

"Chris..." ujar Claire pelan, "Kalau kau memang akan meninggalkanku lagi, pergi menghadapi Umbrella itu lagi... Berjanjilah satu hal padaku. Dan kali ini kau harus memenuhinya."

"Apa itu?" tanya Chris.

"Kembalilah dengan selamat. Pulanglah ke tempatku dimana aku berada nanti, telepon aku, atau apalah..."

Claire ia menatap Chris, penuh kesungguhan. Kali ini dia tidak ingin melalui mimpi buruk atau tangisan lagi.

"Berjanjilah padaku kau akan kembali dengan selamat. Aku... Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup kehilanganmu lagi."

Tanpa balasan, Chris memeluk Claire erat-erat. Claire membalas pelukan Chris. Sebuah pelukan hangat yang mungkin tidak semua orang punya lagi sekarang. Pelukan hangat dari keluarga. Rumah. Tempat dimana kau berada dan dicintai tanpa syarat.

"Kalau yang itu, pasti akan kutepati... Kau tahu abangmu ini tangguh, kan?"

Calire mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Ya."

Malam itu Claire tidur dengan pintu kamar yang terbuka dengan Chris tidur disampingnya, menjaganya sama seperti ketika ia tidak bisa tidur di dalam kegelapan. Di dalam hatinya ia berdoa semoga ini menjadi awal dari hal yang baru. Semoga Chris berhasil dalam setiap misinya dan ia berjanji, kalau Chris akan kuat menghadapi semua ini, Claire pun tidak akan kalah kuat menghadapi hidupnya.

* * *

A/N: Udah lama ngga ngefic ih. Jadi jelek kelihatannya ;-; Maaf kalau fluffy-fluffy, semi-incest ngga jelas. RnR but no flames~ 'w'


End file.
